Oni (Between Angels and Demons)
Oni are a race of Japanese demonic creatures. They were known to cause disasters and large-scale epidemics. Appearance Oni appear as normal humans for the most part but will eventually grow horns and claws and their third eye will open at the age of maturity. Powers and abilities An oni is an immensely powerful monster of Japanese folklore with many different powerful abilities that are enhanced by the use of a kanabō. *'Chaos Absorption': An oni is able to fuel and strengthen his powers by absorbing energy from the chaos it generates. The more chaos is generated, the more energy one receives. *'Invisibility': If an oni wishes, he can disappear from human perception. However, this requires concentration and focus. *'Atmokinesis': Oni have the ability to create strong storms. One oni was able to generate turbulence in a plane, causing a skydiver to crash and crash. *'Telepathy': Oni are able to read the minds of their targets for information about them. *'Clairvoyance': Oni are able to observe everything around them from a great distance in their mind, concentrating. The range of this ability increases when they open the third eye. *'Super Strength': Oni are immensely strong, capable of throwing grown men with ease. One, for example, crushed a woman's throat completely by accident while holding her by the neck. *'Telekinesis': Oni are capable of causing a series of accidents by subtly manipulating objects in the vicinity of their victims with their mind. Such effects include causing a tile to slide from under one man, an air hose to pull another to the roof edge and then pulling it, a caulk gun to roll under another man's foot to make it slip and fall, suddenly, a tree branch rises, causing a man on a ladder to fall fatal, causing a tire to erase and a cup of coffee to spill. One oni was able to affect objects 13,000 feet in the air, causing one skydiver's parachute cables to coil, the line holding another's line to snap, and his entire harness to pull from him. *'Thermokinesis': Oni are capable of increasing the temperature in an environment to the point of melting metal. *'Biokinesis': An oni was able to cause a heart attack in man. *'Disease handling': One is able to manipulate relatively harmless strains of disease and turn them into more deadly and virulent strains and spread them with ease. After the death of the oni, the diseases caused by the oni lose their strength and the people who were infected and still alive recover. *'Sedation': An oni was able to deliberately make a man in a house he spent asleep. *'Geokinesis': An oni managed to tear down a bridge by widening and spreading the cracks in the structure through tremors generated by its kanabo. Another was able to cause an earthquake that almost destroyed an entire city. *'Spell Casting': An oni can cast a variety of spells. These include the demon gate ritual to transform a normal human into an oni and the ritual to complete the conversion of your children into a full oni. *'Conversion': Using the demon gate ritual, an oni can turn an ordinary human into an oni to be his mate. When an oni obtains sufficient power from the chaos it causes, he can claim a city for himself and, in doing so, in addition to causing minor disasters without his direct supervision, can initiate the conversion of his semi-human children into full oni, resulting in them suffering massive headaches and personality change. *'Shapeshifting': Oni are able to take on a more human appearance by shortening their hair and horns and altering their nails and teeth to be more humane. An oni can also reverse this transformation to assume his true appearance at will. *'Pyrokinesis': Oni are capable of controlling fire and, if strong enough, can also generate it freely. *'Mental Manipulation': An oni was able to get a man with anger management issues into a homicidal rage. *'Reality Warping': As an oni's power grows as it absorbs the chaos it creates, its influence spreads through the city and causes the same kinds of accidents it could cause at close range, but without the need to be present. However, this effect only works to a lesser extent and the larger ones require the attention and personal effort of the oni. *'Superhuman Agility': Oni have the ability to jump high without effort. *'Invulnerability': An oni is invulnerable to any kind of normal damage, including bullets and being hit by vehicles. *'Power Granting': An oni can grant to his children who have not yet completely transformed a degree of invulnerability. *'Third Eye': By opening the third eye, an oni can increase its area of influence, causing disaster on a much larger scale. Weaknesses *'Holly': Holly leaves carried by someone will disrupt an oni's power and make it unable to influence that person in any way. *'Obake': Benevolent Japanese monsters who are enemies of the oni. Obake appear to have the power to temporarily hypnotize an oni into standing still. *'Loss of Kanabo': An oni's kanabo shields its third eye as well as amplifies an oni's power. If an oni loses its kanabo, it will be vulnerable to attacks on its third eye. *'Third Eye': Targeting an oni's third eye with a weapon such as a bullet or knife will kill the oni. *'Mortality': In young oni who are not yet fully transformed, they are vulnerable to mortal injuries unless an adult oni performs a ritual to grant them some of his invulnerability. *'Armor-Piercing Rounds': While unable to kill an oni or even harm an adult one, armor-piercing rounds can hurt young oni who have not yet fully transformed somewhat, though not mortally. *'Restoration of Order': Restoring order to chaos generated by an oni prematurely will hurt the oni like a psychic hammer blow. However, this is not crippling or otherwise harmful to the oni beyond being painful. *'Oni Banning Ritual': A powerful and complex ritual capable of banishing a city oni for years, even decades. This ritual needs to be done by a witch of considerable power and requires a lot of energy to perform. Also, the more powerful the oni is, the less time it will be affected. Category:Oni (Between Angels and Demons)